La PutaBida de Gianluca/1
23 de agosto. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oToBRs-DPEg E empesado a scrivir ste diario para relatar mi apoteosica y fuerte bida. Oy e salido con los xabales a jugar ar futbol. Cuando staba saliendo x la puerta me e tropesado con los cordones atados de mis chanclas y m e lesionado el braso. Mi bida es muy dura jdr, y ensima la xabala k me gusta a bisto como cojeaba x mi lesion de braso, k boy a aser? stoi rayado, nesesito xat ya. Dspues d mi rayamiento m e ido a casa a comer. Cuando fui a abrir la puerta m di cuenta d k no tenia llaves tt, y ensima mi madre no staba n casa. Staba to mal xabales, nesesitaba besos and risas. Asínk desidi irme a un telepisa a comerme una pisa. Me sente n una mesa asul d stas k giran. La secsi señorrita k s encargaba d pedir nota va y me dise: "si pides una pisa mediana y pagas dos euros mas t regalamos otra pa k t la lleves a casa y la compartas con tu novia" Asinke yo pague los dos euros más y cuando la señorrita trajo mi comida solo llevaba una pisa, y va y me dise: "lo siento, esk seguramente k no tengas novia, asínk no vamos a malgastar nuestra apoteosica comida n ti" Me comi la pisa y al salir un tio con 1camiseta d arcoiris m miro cn cara d pervertido y me dijo: "si kieres compartimos la pisa tu y yo miarma 1313" asínk me fui corriendo pero no pude ir muy rapido xq cojeaba x culpa d mi lesion d braso. M boy a la cama, no tengo ganas d aser nada, nesesito xat cn los xabales. 25 de agosto Aller no pude skrivir n mi epico i apoteosico diario xq m fui d sena cn mi family al McDonnadls sity. Hoy m e levantao to rayao uffff xq mi madre s a puesto a pasar la spiradora x mi cuarto a las 8 la mañana. Asínq me he io con un shurro a casa d mi rmanox100pre, pero cuando e salio x la puerta s me a caio el shurro justo en el suelo k staba fregando la limpiadora del edifisio, asínk e tenio k kedarme media hora a ayudarla. Como lla era tarde m fui a la plasa donde suelen aser botellona los xabales, y me los encontre ahi asiendo er gamba. Pero justo cuando fui palla vino la polisia y todos salieron corriendo dejandome con tor alcohol, y yo no pude correr x culpa de mi lesion d braso. Los polisias se rieron y uno k s staba comiendo un donut va y dise: -Dejad ar ninio, k sufisiente pena da ya como pa multarle. Asínk m fui to nfadao a ver a mi primo Giankarlo, k segun m habian contao no se podia comer los bocatas choriso porque tiene una lesion d pierna. Stuvimos 1rato hablando d nuestras putisimasbidas hasta k Giankarlo se fue ar baño y me pidio k le limpiara el culo xq el no podia aserlo x culpa d su lesion d pierna. Yo m fui d su casa lo mas rapido k pude, aunk no pude correr mucho x culpa d mi lesion d braso. Y ensima mi ptoprimo me persiguio y yo ahi cojeando x culpa d mi lesion d braso. Al final me meti n 1bar a sperar a k se fuera mi premoh, pero vino una rubia to nfadá i me dijo k o consumia o a la puta calle. M tuve k pedir una fanta d naranja, pero d pinsho m pusieron un gofre d shocolate. Ya me diran ustedes como speran k me tome el gofre con una fanta, puta bida, m boy a la cama x tol dia, nesesito xat. 1 de Septiembre He stado unos dias sin skrivir, xq mi ralladura x el gofre con fanta fue tan apoteosica k ya no puedo ver ni gofres ni fantas, y si m los ponen juntos gomito i me da un atake de katalepsia. Ahora m tengo k merendá krepes, supongo k asta k me den una krepe con trina. Sta maniana e encontrado una tia to wapa en meetic, me envio fotos to wapas suyas, k kulaso tenia, y ensima mis primos Giankarlo y Gianmarko tenian una hembidia terrible xq sta tarde la boy a llebar ar sine. Tubimos 1combersasion tal k asín: -Mirad k pibita m llevo sta tarde ar sine. -K dises Gianluca? Mira, Giankarlo! Esa es la tia? -Si tetes, hembidia? -K dise, si esa eh la Kin Kardasián! -Callate prima Gianandrea, sepas k d tu hmbidia nase mi fama. -Tu mismo Gianluca, pero nosotros ya t desimos k no es una buena idea. Hembidiosos d mierda, sabran ellos. A las sinco m fui a recoger a Gianmaria a su casa. Bajo una tia to fea, suponi k seria una vesina. Va i s me keda mirando la tia, y al rato va i me dise: no vas a llevarme ar sine o k???? 3 de Mayo dosmildiesiseis Ase ya mucho k no eskrivo en ste diario xabales, os splico las rasones: # xke mi sita Gianmaria resulto ser una bioladora con asento cubano k me ható n su casa y m torturo nseñandome su marabilloso idioma apoteosico jejejejejjej # xro a los pcos dias m arte e intentuve scapar xro eya me piyo y m dijo # "A dónde va tú muyayo si tú muyayo mi amor, que aún tiene mucho que aprende tú de mí sieeelo, QUÉ PINGA ES LA QUE TE SINGA, MANDINGA" # entoses m pego fuertemente y m dejo insconssientes xdd # fuy a lospital xk me yebo y encontre a mis padres d casualidad entonses intentaron scpara pero yo m recuperiese d mi lésion d braso asi k podia prseguirles pero m dieron eskinaso # poco despues m entere d k mi amigo GianJonnathan abia hembarasado a mi mamita linda (pta gianmaria ya m lo sta pegando xd) # ntonses abian matadp a mi padre GianPtolomeo (yo fui eredero d su putabida8¨) y GianJonnnni s habia disdfrasado de el # y estaban espearando otro ermanito y m tuvieron x muerto y les dio = xdd asi ke hoy alsalir delospital ntsonses yo to rayaldo me fui d botellon cn los colegas y cmo imagine no staba GianJonnnni. xro estabando borraxho m tropese y m clabe un cristal d las botlelas enele ojo asi k aora yebo un parxe to chulo papi papi chulo dspues d eso m fui a acostar a mi casa orijinaria. Viernes trese d dosmildiesiseis (pd:saludo a mi jente xd) Hoy me e levantado kon el pie iskierdo, xq el derexo lo tengo lesionado lol E tenido una habentura apoteosica. Ha habido espías, gofres xd, travelos y salchichas en bote. Vais a flipar. Todo empesó cuando fui a buskar a mis kolegas al portal d su kasa. Tenia un extraño presientimiento. Como si mi bida estuviese siendo jravada con musica oxentera d fondo. Kieres saber mas? Pronto, premoh Categoría:Capitulo